Mario Party 3
7 de diciembre de 2000 7 de mayo de 2001 16 de noviembre de 2001 3 de Septiembre de 2001 |Plataforma = link=Nintendo 64 |Clasificación = |Género = Fiesta |Compatibilidad = Ninguna |Unidades = ''1.91m de copias vendidas'' |Tamaño = 29.0}}Mario Party 3 ( ) es el tercer juego de la popular Saga Mario Party y el último de la saga que salió para Nintendo 64. El juego se centra alrededor de la estrella del Milenio, que sustituye a Toad como el anfitrión. El juego introduce dos nuevos personajes de la serie: Daisy y Waluigi. El juego ofrece un toque especial al juego único en la serie Mario Party: duelo de tableros, en el que dos jugadores luchan entre sí siendo socios. El juego ganó el Premio de la familia de la consola de la Academia de las Artes y las Ciencias Interactivas de 2002. Personajes Jugables *Mario *Luigi *Princesa Peach *Yoshi *Wario *Donkey Kong *Princesa Daisy *Waluigi No jugables *Bowser *Estrella Milenio *Toad *Tumble Minijuegos 1vs1: *Vine with me (Bosque de Lianas) *Popgun Pick-off (Dispara a Bowser) *End of the line (Fin del Camino) *Baby Bowser Bonkers (Pisa a Baby Bowser) *Silly screws (Tuercas Estúpidas) *Crowd cover (Estorbo entre Multitud) *Tic, Toc, hop (Tic, Tac, Salto) *Bowser Toss (Lanzamiento de Bowser) *Motor Rooter (Koopa-Carrera) *Fowl play (Gallina a la Fuga) 2vs2: *Eat´sa pizza (Traga Pizza) *Baby Bowser broadside (Cañón Baby Bowser) *Cosmic coster (Montaña Cósmica) *Paddle paddle (Lago de Monedas) *Log jam (Más madera) *Pump, pump, and Away (Cohete a Presión) *Hyper Hydrants (Supermangueras) *Picking panic (Pánico en el Árbol) *Etch´n´catch (Dibuja y Libera) *Slot synch (Sincronización) 3vs1: *Coconut conk (Lanzacocos) *Spotlight swim (Evita el Foco) *Boulder ball (Colina Peligrosa) *Crazy cogs (Ruedas Locas) *Hide and sneak (El Escondite) *River Raiders (Esquí en el Río) *Tidal toss (Cuidado con la Ola) *Hand, line, and sinker (Pesca el Pez) *Ridicolous relay (Carrera Ridícula) *Thwomp pull (Ritmo Thwomp) 4vs4: *Treadmill grill (La Barbacoa) *Ice rink risk (Riesgo Helado) *Parasol plumet (Sombrillas Voladoras) *Messy memory (Lío Mental) *Picture imperfect (Cuadro Imperfecto) *M.P.I.Q. (Concurso M.P.) *Curtain call (Se abre el Telón) *Cheep Cheep chase (Persecución Cheep Cheep) *Snowball summit (Bolas de Nieve) *Toadstool titan (Titán Destructor) *Aces High (Ases del Aire) *Bounce´n´trounce (Rebota y Aplasta) *Chip shot challenge (Hoyo en Uno) *Mario's Puzzle Party (Puzzle Mario Party) *The beat goes on (Dale al Tam-Tam) *Water whirled (Circuito Acuático) *Frigid bridges (Caminos Helados) *Awful tower (Torre Peligrosa) *Pipe cleaners (Limpiador de Tuberías) *Rockin´raceway (Hipódromo Zanahorias) Batallas: *Stacked deck (Elige Carta) *Three Door Monty (Recuerda la Puerta) *Merry-go Chomp (Carrusel Chomp) *Slap down (Manotazo) *Locked out (Encerrados) *All fired up (Requemados) *Storm chasers (Busca-Tormentas) *Eye Sore (Vista Cansada) De objeto: *Winners wheel (La rueda del ganador) *Hey Batter, batter (Béisbol loco) *Bobbing bow-loons (Globos objeto) *Dorrie dip (Caverna de Dorrie) *Swinging with sharks (Tiburones hambrientos) *Swing´n´swipe (A martillazo limpio) Minijuegos Raros *Stardust battle (Batalla Polvo Estelar): Se desbloquea venciendo a Millenium star. *Dizzy Dinghies: Se desbloquea debloqueando todos los mini-games normales. *Mario's Puzzle Party Pro (Puzzle Mario Party Pro): Se desbloquea consiguiendo 1000 coins o más en Game Guy's Mini-game room. Chance Time: *Chance Time Game Guy: *Sweet sorprise of Game guy (Dulce sorpresa de Game Guy) *Lucky step 7 of Game guy (7 escalones de la Suerte de Game Guy) *Rulette of Game guy (Ruleta de Game Guy) *Magic Boxes of Game Guy (Cajas Mágicas de Game Guy) Curiosidades *Algunos de los clips de voz de los personajes reproducibles fueron luego reutilizados en Mario Party 4 y Mario Party 5. *Parte de la música de los minijuegos fue reciclada y remezclada en Mario Party Advance. en:Mario Party 3 Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos de Mario Categoría:Videojuegos de Mario Party Categoría:Nintendo 64 Categoría:Videojuegos de 2000 Categoría:Videojuegos de 2001 Categoría:Spin-offs de Mario